


Letter for Dr Helen Magnus, 17th April 1912

by Sanctitatem



Series: Helen and James letters [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letters, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/pseuds/Sanctitatem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen Magnus was on the Titanic on that tragic night of 14th-15th April 1912. Two days later the news got back to England and to James Watson. Immediately he wrote a letter, hoping to get in contact with Helen. This is the letter he wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter for Dr Helen Magnus, 17th April 1912

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This was written for fun.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

17th April 1912

Helen,

My dear, I have just heard the news - are you alright?  I have not been able to find out too much other than what has been published in the broadsheets in the last couple of days.  My usual connections have been blocked by the Navy and it has left us without a leg to stand on.  That includes as to whether you have in fact survived.  It would appear that so very few in fact did.  

I cannot think of any other possibility than one where you are alive.  The thought of the only other case chills me.  It takes my breath away and gives me cause to panic.  I don’t let that show, of course.  The Sanctuary needs me now, more than ever, and I will do my best in your stead.  The news of the Titanic’s fate has caused worry and anxiety in many of our residents, and I am remedying that as I write this.  Do not worry, it is all safe in my hands until you return.  I only hope that you are safe now and were not hurt too badly in that catastrophe.

I spoke to Thomas Andrews a few years ago.  In 1909 when they were about to start construction.  He was telling me of the plans for this superliner.  Told me that it was unsinkable.  I told him that that was wrong.  That whoever had decided that, that was the case was wrong.  There were flaws in their logic.  Not to mention the lack of lifeboats.  Although, to his credit, that was a point he agreed with me on - apparently he was overruled.  Overruled on that and a few other measures that could have saved lives, in my opinion.  I do believe that he was also on the Titanic - do you know what happened to him?  I dread to think of the fate of so many of those that you set sail with.

My only regret is that I was not there with you, although I do believe I can now hear you berating that opinion.  I know it is not logical, that it is best that I am here now.  I do agree, mostly.  There is still a part of me that wants to be with you now.  To be able to feel your heart beat and hear your breath - to prove that you are in fact alive.  When you are back, I will try to find at least a short period of time where we can just be together.  So I can hold you in my arms and soothe you.  To give you whatever you need.

I know what you said - you don’t want me smothering you.  I understand.  I respect that.  I only hope that you will let me look after you for a while when you get back.  Perhaps it is selfish but I currently cannot think of another way to dampen the anxiety that has settled in my heart.

Darling, I hope you are alive, well and safe.

Please write back quickly. 

~~I love you,~~

with my love,

James


End file.
